Wild Spirit: 2nd Installment in Of Books and Sleeveless Chainmail
by D.C.Marvelous
Summary: The sequel to Ashes and Sparks; Elaine is back from her desertion, after denouncing Merlin and his destiny, her return means more tension for those magically-inclined in the shadows of Camelot. Having spent the last year with druids, she has new found control of her magic and a rage burning inside her that means only trouble for the boy Emrys.
1. Chp 1: Child and Maiden Reconciled

**Hey, my dudes. After a lot of short-lived adventures that took priority over fanfiction, I'm here. With my sequel. This chapter was a lot of work, but was fun to write, because it is mostly original content. It's not just copying dialogue and scenes and inserting my OC into. A lot of my sequel will be like this, its main plot will be separate of the Merlin/Arthur plotline in the show. Many of you have asked for this and now you shall receive. The reason why Elaine never really took priority in the first book is that originally, she wasn't going to be in it. Her story was going to start well into Season 3. Obvs, I have decided against that since then. There might be a couple chapters where the canon episode is mentioned then moved on from, just because it's not completely needed and it's only being included for continuity and nitpickers like myself. Anyways, onwards and upwards.**

:::DISCLAIMER::  
 **I have no rights to Merlin, I only have my original plots, my OC, and my terrible yet witty jokes. This applies to all chapters in this book.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Despite the years spent in Camelot that suggested otherwise, and friends that argued the opposition, I have always believed that people have the ability to be good or evil. That it was a choice they had the free will to make, nobody was inherently good or evil. I haven't believed in many people, but I did with Nimueh. She wasn't evil; she was flawed, I know that better than anyone. Consistently letting her hate for Uther, override her better judgment. I haven't been better, I have let hate and fear blind me.

Nimueh isn't the feared evil sorceress that Camelot knows her as, she was my friend. She loved the people that I had loved and felt their loss as I had felt their loss. When I was at my lowest, hurt and broken, she held my hand and made me smile. Something that I didn't think would ever be possible, sadness felt so absolute as a child.

I don't remember my parents, I barely knew words when they were executed by King Uther. Instead, I was raised by my brother. He knew them and felt their loss, told me of them every night and the tyrant that murdered them. When I lost him too, all I had was crushing silence and grief. Afterward, Nimueh took me under her tutelage, she didn't teach me strength or kindness. I learned how to survive in a land that wanted me dead. Then I lost her too, and all I could feel was a burning rage.

* * *

Elaine didn't stay on the Isle of the Blessed for long, not even for the night. There were too many ghosts watching her as she stood in the center, and the uncomfortable shroud of death stifled every inhale of air into her lungs. She took the time to search the entirety of the ruins for any sign of Nimueh. Finding a plain gray cloak and leather bag full of items that varied in magical importance, from herbs to books to a charmed bracelet meant to keep spirits away. The past had haunted them both and often weighed heavy on Elaine's and Nimueh's shoulders. Collecting the bag for herself, she buried the cloak with the bracelet in what had once been a large hall meant for housing the festivities of the Old Religion, marking the grave by planting a bunch of basil that Nimueh had kept in her bag. Using her own magic to spread the herb over the patch, it wasn't much, but for a Priestess to be buried in her own home was enough.

If it had only been a day earlier and under different circumstances, Elaine would have kept the bracelet for herself. Its power would have been a relief to her tired eyes. She knew better now, the past deserved to be in the past, but the innocents deserved to be seen- to be heard. They shouldn't suffer in death as they had in life. Elaine couldn't vilify Merlin and his hypocritical "destiny" for not helping their people when she hadn't done anything to help them either. Merlin would protect Arthur, and only the prince, everyone else is damned.

If the great Emrys would not save them, then she would. Damn the destiny, if it was going to happen it will only happen years, maybe decades from now. People- fathers, mothers, and children were being murdered in the name of the King now. If Emrys will save them tomorrow, then Elaine will save them today. Destiny is damned.

She made the vow then, kneeling next to the altar and reciting the sacred words in the Old Religion. Binding her life to the words with the unstable magic inside her and the firm magic in the ruins around her. Raising to her feet, she took the Cup of Life from where it had been left discarded and knew that it would be her first duty to secure its safety now that the High Priestess was dead. She knew of other Priestesses still alive, but she was as likely to find them as she was to swim to the moon. The druids, on the other hand, they could keep it safe and were easier to find. They were always nomadic, even before the Great Purge, and they frequented sacred places of the Old Religion during certain times of the year. Before she even stepped off of the Isle, her will was decided and she returned to Camelot only to say goodbye to her friends and give an excuse to her grandfather. It was not a good one, but Elaine knew that he would accept the speedy departure to a distant aunt's residence if only to be glad that she couldn't stir up trouble in Camelot.

A month later and she will have found the druids, and a week after that be unburdened by the grail after helping in assuring its sanctuary with a select few. The druids were even more cautious in the power of the cup, and as far as most knew, the cup had disappeared when Nimueh had died. A week after that, Elaine was still in the company of the Druids. Without making the conscious decision, months had passed, and Elaine was nowhere closer to returning to Camelot than the day she had left. She found more happiness in partaking in their nomadic lifestyle and helping them stay ahead of the King and his trap than any book she had read before. For the first time since she was a child, Elaine had become content.

* * *

 _two months after leaving Camelot. . ._

"This is beautiful," She breathed, looking to her companion. "How many live here?"

Iseldir nodded, hoping that this would be her reaction. He'd been subtly hinting the idea of her becoming a member of the druids and had been hoping that the village would make her more perceptible to the idea. "Almost a hundred, but many of those here will be gone by week's end. We gather here for the celebration of the summer solstice, still, we are nomads and only those that choose to stay. For everyone else, nature beckons, and we go our separate ways."

"And Cenred allows this?"

"We bring in most of his foreign trade. It keeps his money flowing. As long as we keep him rich, no harm will come to us. We have found peace."

"As long as he is rich?" Elaine repeated doubtfully. "King Cenred is not known for his fair and kind attitude. What if one day he decides you are no longer in his best interests?"

"I pray that that day doesn't come." Iseldir smiled at her scoff. "And I have a man at his castle so that when the day comes, we will have enough warning to be long gone."

She laughed, "You sneaky man."

"All kings are virulent. Cenred is a heavily flawed man, but it is better to be under his rule where we are tolerated then constantly on the run from men who are on the hunt for us. That is no life. Here there is peace, here there are friends."

Elaine sobered at his words, "Not all kings. Prince Arthur will be a just king."

They had reached the village by now, without missing a cue, a young man came over to his chief to collect his horse. Once Iseldir was down, he waved off the man and helped Elaine down himself. He had been the patient teacher that taught her how to ride, but there were still too many inept dismounting for her to be trusted on her own. "King Uther was thought to be a just king. He let fear corrupt him, and now his rule is one of a tyrant."

She stepped away as their horses were led away, certainly to be pampered for their work; Elaine still had trouble wrapping her head around some of the traditions of the druids. She didn't want to say that they were too nice for her tastes, but she would think it. Whenever they did something, somebody would be thanked. Their chief, nature, the gods, even Cenred would be thanked on certain occasions. They had many of the same manners and civilities as the nobles in Uther's court, except the druids actually meant them. It was bizarre.

As she went unnoticed-that was was one thing that thankfully was the same no matter where she went-when Iseldir was bombarded by a fast-talking old man, a young child with striking blue eyes and dark hair came running down the lane. Elaine noticed him when he was nearly upon her and they crashed together in a tight hug.

"Mordred!"

" _Elaine!_ " Was echoed in her head.

They separated so she could hold him at arm's length and take in his looks. "Have you grown?" She teased.

He blushed, speaking aloud this time. " _Come with me. I've been given my own tent here, and they said that we could share it."_

"I would love that." She replied, taking his arm in hers and letting him lead her to the far side of the man-made clearing. Their banter continuing as the inconspicuous duo went, children running around them and tired parents and annoyed guests prepared for the coming celebrations.

"Have you been treated well here?" Elaine asked Mordred once they were away from meddlesome ears and settled into their tent.

" _Very well."_ He answered, gathering all of his stuff off of the floor and into a small pile on his side. " _I have been given a new mentor. He is a kind man, Aglain is his name. He keeps me at work, but sometimes when we travel to a market, he will buy me sweets."_

"He is a kind man." She smiled, then went to a more serious tone. "I'm glad. I'm here now but- Is that my book!"

Mordred paused in his cleaning, before suddenly scrambling into action trying to reach for the worn out book that was stuff behind what was now Elaine's cot. Laughing, Elaine grabbed it before he could and held it up, out of his grasp. "You still have it?" She asked, genuinely surprised and flattered.

" _Yes, it's mine!"_ He continued to fumble for it, vainly trying to tug her arm down. " _Give it back. It's mine now."_

Elaine switched it in her hands, holding it to her face. "What have you done to it?"

He snatched it out of her hands, " _Nothing! It's not my fault it doesn't travel well."_

"Don't act sour with me, or I might not fix it."

" _You can fix it?"_ Mordred asked energetically, returning it to her outstretched hand. " _How would you do that?"_

Elaine took it gingerly, understanding that he had more sentimental value to it than she gave him credit for originally. She flipped through the pages, "Well. I wouldn't be able to do anything about the fading ink. I could re-work the binding if I had some twine. Patch up the outside with a few scraps of flexible leather and some iron tools. I might ask around too, see if anyone knows any charms that could help with its condition."

" _You would do that for me?"_

"Of course."

* * *

" _What is that?"_

"Mordred!" Elaine quickly grabbed her blanket to wrap around herself and shield her barely clothed form. "I am trying to change."

" _I know."_ He did not seem concerned by the fact that he had walked in when she had been only wearing a skirt. Druids did not have as many qualms about the naked body as those from royal society. And as Mordred was still too young to understand the intimate details in the differences between males and females, he did not share Elaine's concern of modesty. " _What is that mark on your back?"_

"I've just had a bath!"

" _Exactly, so how is there a mark on your back?"_ His eyes widened comically. " _Wait. Did you also get the Druid's mark?_ " He tugged at the collar of his shirt, revealing the triskelion that had been tattooed on his chest.

Elaine stared at him flabbergasted before she sighed and decided to that it would over quicker if she just went with it. She loosened her grip slightly in the blanket so that her back would be exposed, turning so that he could see it better.

" _That's not the Druid's mark."_ He blurted out before she could say anything.

"No, it's not because I am not a druid." She said sharply. Seeing the hurt look in his eyes from her harshness, she reiterated. "My mentor was a High Priestess, not a druid. It is their order that I follow. The Triple Goddess."

" _So you're a High Priestess?"_

Elaine shook her head, reminding herself that Mordred didn't know that his words tore at an old wound. "No." She pointed at her tattoo, nine small squares interlocking with each other. "This is a sign that I am Bendrui. Just a regular Priestess of the Old Religion. I was unable to complete the last tasks."

" _Why?"_

She rushed forward grabbing him by the arm and leading him out of their tent with a shove. "You're asking too many questions." Elaine scolded, watching him walk away but not before catching his eyes with a steely look. "And Mordred? If you walk in one more time while I'm getting dressed, I'll blacken your eye."

The boy whooped and ran away laughing, but he took her threat to heart. Or decided that was one argument he shouldn't fight. For every time he would go to their tent and she would already be inside, he would announce himself and ask if she was decent, much to the amusement of everyone around.

* * *

Iseldir was right, by the end of the week when all of the celebrations were over, the different groups within the druids were spending their last day gathering all of their supplies. Even those who were staying had returned to their mundane chores, festivities put away until the next time. Elaine was the only one that wasn't a part of the flurry movement around camp. She had so few items, that there wasn't a time where she wasn't fully packed. She idled, wondering if Iseldir was going to come give her a command on what to do or if he was even going to come and inform her when they would be leaving.

Mordred entered their tent, surprise then pleasure coming over his features. He reached for his bag and slung it over his shoulder. " _You're still here,"_ He commented, stating the obvious much to her annoyance.

"Where else would I be?" She snapped.

He paused, realizing that he must have said something to offend her. " _I had been worrying that I wouldn't have been able to say goodbye to you. I thought you had left with Iseldir."_

"Iseldir left?"

" _Yes, he didn't say anything to you? I thought you were going to be his apprentice."_

"So I'm to stay here then? After all that I had done for them, this is how- bunch of fainthearted- tossed away like week old bread. How dare he?"

During her ranting, Mordred's mentor Aglain walked into the tent, pulling the flap down behind him as he listened. His face was void of any displeasure, when he spoke, his tone only conveyed faint amusement. "You're quick to assume the worst of him."

"That's because everyone is consistently the worst." She replied, fighting to have the same kind of composed expression and tone as him, except her red ears gave away her embarrassment at getting caught.

Aglain only smiled sadly- or maybe it was thoughtfully it was hard to tell with this man. Elaine usually considered herself good at reading people, but with him, it was like trying to read something written in invisible ink.

"Did Iseldir tell you then, what was to happen with me?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"You're to travel with me and Mordred until there are any new developments with what he charged you with." Aglain looked to his apprentice whose spirits had cheered considerably at the news. His eyes noticing that both of their bags were fully packed. "I came here to get both of you, we are leaving now. We want to be past the hills by the time the sun sets."

Despite the sour taste in her mouth, Elaine followed Aglain like she was supposed to and kept her mouth closed when any of her bitter thoughts fought to be heard. It took weeks for them to get to their destination, the large amount of people in their party kept the pace slow, and with Aglain taking every precaution to ensure their safety while traveling along the Camelot border, it had already been four months since Elaine last saw Iseldir.

He had been more help to her than anyone else, because of him, she no longer feared her own magic. Distrustful of its capabilities, yes but no longer afraid that it would corrupt and become too unstable for her to control. Iseldir taught her what her magic was, and how children born with magic that come from non-magical parents often had unstable abilities. While her condition is rare, it's not abnormal. His words had given her more relief than he could have known, but it still did nothing to ease the six-year guilt that weighed on her shoulders. That was something she would carry until death.

The Cup of Life wasn't the only gift she had brought for the Chieftain of the Druids. Elaine had also brought the mage stone, despite her gut telling her it was a mistake to expose herself to him, she trusted him with it also. In the end, it had not been a mistake for when she and Iseldir were beginning their journey together after securing the grail, he gave the stone back to her as a gift. It was still in its cut form with metal claws grasping it tight, but now there was a long chain attached. When she put it on, the stone hung down all the way to the end of her sternum. It would help her stabilize her magic, he told her, there will be a high price when you use it, even for the simplest of spells, but now it won't have any unattended effects.

Now the stone was a familiar weight around her neck, brushing against her belly as she kept it hidden underneath her loose dress. That was another reason Elaine assumed he had when she was given the stone, she would keep it a secret from even those she trusted the most. She was sure Aglain was the only one that had the knowledge of it, as he would constantly look at her with a faint smile that suggested camaraderie.

She had spent months with the druids, it would a year since the last time she was last in Camelot in a few more months and had spent most of her time with their chief; still they kept their distance from her, out of fear or hate or some other emotion that Elaine couldn't put her finger on. Even Aglain, with his kind smiles and words, kept their interactions to a minimum; although he seemed to be aloof with everyone, not just her. She was able to appreciate the irony in feeling alone when surrounded by her own people and made a game out of it. Often trying to see what it took to turn their tolerance into annoyance, many of them managed to keep it together and Elaine would have to call it a loss by the end of the day. Her saving grace during this time was Mordred, whose friendship was like having a puppy that was starved for attention. Both of them cherished it, neither had realized how long it had been since they last had a close relationship with someone that felt so familiar and good. It was born from mutual loneliness and grew into something much stronger.

Elaine would take his pestering in stride and would stay by his side for most of the day, posturing in front of anyone that would try to ridicule the boy, many of the other children would tease his muteness as a sign of weakness. Mordred would keep his childlike optimism throughout all of Elaine's bad attitude's and moody silences, and she wouldn't admit it, but they grew fewer and farther between because of him. They were both treated as outcast and Aglain would do nothing to inspire otherwise, but they had each other and that was enough. Up to those final moments in the Forest of Essetir, there were only fond memories afterward.

* * *

"Mordred?" Elaine hesitated, reaching for the boy as he hissed and held his hands up against his forehead. "What's wrong?" She asked, keeping her voice low so as not to make his telepathy any worse.

He didn't reply for some time, the pain in his head as too much. " _It's Morgana."_ He managed to get out. He answered her questions before she was able to voice them. Out of intuition or hearing them in her head first. "She's here, not in Camelot. She's in trouble."

Elaine nodded, getting to her feet and rushing out of the tent into the direction he had pointed. The sun had already set, and they had been preparing for bed when he had collapsed to his knees. Later, she would think how it was disconcerting how connected he and Morgana was; now, she was only focused on finding her friend, Mordred's urgency spurring her adrenaline.

It wasn't hard to find her, the sound of the serkets' rattling was easy to track and it was obvious that was the trouble she was in as they were the only creatures that could be a threat to her. She found Morgana curled defensively into a ball on the ground, Elaine touched a hand to her necklace and her eyes flashed dark gold. The serkets scuttled away at her command. Their damage had already been done, and Morgana had fallen unconscious. As Elaine knelt down to check her injuries, Aglain comes up behind her from the direction of the camp.

"Was she injured?"

"Yes, they punctured her leg." She told him, revealing the gash. There was a beat of silence, Elaine had already decided that she would not be leaving her friend's side, but it was not her decision to make on bringing her into their camp. She didn't have to wait long until he knelt down beside her and grabbed on a side to help, as gently as they could carrying her back. Mordred had prepared his bed for Morgana and collected bandages from storage.

He and Elaine waited with bated breath as Aglain performed healing spells on her leg. In a few moments, the venom was gone from her bloodstream and the wound was bandaged. Morgana's induced unconsciousness was turned into calm slumber, and the sweat was drying on her brow. Aglain turned to them both, "She has traveled a long way, she must be exhausted. Don't wake her. If something changes, come get me." After they nodded in affirmation, he left their tent.

"Why do you think she's out here?" Elaine asked as soon as he was out of earshot. "Do you think she was looking for us?"

" _Does she know you're with us?"_

"Of course not. No one does. Not even Emrys."

" _Was she looking for me?"_

"Sorry, but I doubt she even knew you were here."

" _Then who was she looking for?"_

"The druids."

" _Why would she want them?"_

Elaine didn't say anything, still, he understood her answer. Their conversation lapsed after that, their watch over Morgana beginning then and not ending until morning when she began to stir. They sent for Aglain and he shooed them both out of the tent. Elaine and Mordred lingered outside to listen in on their conversation, only a few minutes passing before Morgana woke and Aglain spoke.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

There was the sound of blankets rustling, then a sharp hiss of pain.

"You've hurt your leg. Try not to move it."

"What happened?"

"You were stung by a serket. I came to help. My name's Aglain. Relax, Morgana. You're safe now."

"Who told you my name?"

Before Elaine could put a hand up, Mordred entered the tent and answered her question. " _I did."_ Elaine couldn't help rolling her eyes.

"You." Morgana's astonishment could be heard through the word.

"When the serket attacked last night, Mordred was able to sense your distress in his mind."

" _Hello, Morgana."_

"Did you hear that? How did you do that?"

"We don't always need words to speak to one another."

" _Now I can take care of you like you did me."_

"Thank you for saving me, Mordred."

" _That wasn't me. That was-"_

There was an uncomfortable pause that Morgana was oblivious to where Mordred and Aglain waited for Elaine to enter, instead, she was more resolute in hiding outside of the tent. "Someone else in our party called off the serkets, but I was the one that drew the venom from your leg. The wound will still take some time to heal though, we should let you rest."

"Wait. I came here for a reason, I have questions."

"What would you like to know?"

Morgana spent the next hour asking every question she could think of about the druids and magic, and Aglain answered each one of them with patience. Elaine was honestly surprised how much Morgana didn't know but wanted to. She figured that it would have been a very short conversation, instead, it was long as they worked to straighten every crooked thought Uther had put in her head. The damage that had been done to her and what she thought about magic, the pure terror radiating off of her, was enough to enrage Elaine and she could sense Mordred and Aglain's own frustrations. The anger was so loud in her head that it pushed away all of her misgivings, so that hours later when Morgana woke up from a long nap, it was Elaine that was beside her this time.

Morgana stared at her for the longest time, Elaine's face giving nothing away so she was forced to form her own conclusions. She pushed away her blankets to sit up in the bed, ignoring the sharp pain in her leg. "I thought I saw you, then I thought you were just a delusion, but it wasn't. You saved me from the serkets."

"They're easy to scare off."

Morgana paused, she was about to thank her, but neither was in the mood for pleasantries. She could see the anger in Elaine's eyes, I thought it directed at herself. "I had to come. I need their help, Uther would have me killed."

"How did you find them?"

"Merlin helped me."

"That was nice of him."

Morgana could hold back no longer, Elaine hadn't given any sign, but her questions burst forth unbidden. "Have you been the druids this whole time? Is that why you left? Do you have magic like me? Did someone find out and now you're on the run?"

"No."

A beat.

"No? To which one?"

"All of them," Elaine paused relishing in Morgana's disappointment. "Except for one. I do have magic, just not like yours."

"What kind of magic do you have?"

"There's no name for it."

"Oh."

"Does Merlin know you have magic then?"

"I trust him."

Elaine turned even stonier than she already had been, "Right."

"No one else knows, and he wouldn't say anything. I trust Merlin."

Before Elaine could answer, Aglain entered the tent, and she made her escape. She wasn't worried about Morgana knowing about her secret, her magic would be kept a secret if only out of mutual self-preservation. That could be counted on if their friendship couldn't.

It hadn't even been an hour when shouts came from the forests and Camelot knights and soldiers rushed into the camp, swinging their swords without any mercy. Elaine knew the war cries as soon as she heard them, the druids were scattering faster than she thought them capable of and needed no warning to follow their example. Her first action was finding her friend, hanging onto Mordred tight when she caught him outside of their tent, he hadn't lingered far from Morgana. Aglain was next to them before they were able to do anything else and they rushed inside for Morgana finding her with Merlin.

Aglain spoke first, "Morgana, we must go. Who are you?"

"I- it's alright, he's a friend. What's wrong?"

"Arthur and his men are coming. Your friend has led him straight to us."

Elaine bent down grabbing her unpacked bag, Merlin avoided meeting her fierce glare. He and Aglain helped Morgana out and continuing to help her up as they fled the camp. Elaine and Mordred leading the way with their hands clasped together. They were unable to go at a faster pace with the sounds of fighting getting closer.

"We've got to keep moving!" Aglain encouraged, but Morgana was already beginning to tire despite the help.

"My leg, it's too painful." She moaned, Morgana stalled and Merlin stepped away from her side, taking steps back.

"I'll try to create a diversion."

"No, Merlin, you can't!" Morgana argued at the same time Elaine yelled, "Hurry! They are almost here."

"You carry on! It's my fault they're here! Go! GO!"

Morgana was spurred by him and began moving again, this time at a faster pace. "I'll never forget this!" She called back to him, but he was already gone.

Fog covered the area and shielded them but it was of no use. The faster pace only worked to tire Morgana faster, and with only Aglain to help her, the wound had opened again and the loss of blood caused her to slump to the ground.

Elaine and Mordred both froze in fear, watching Aglain try and help her in vain. "I can't go on." She tried telling him.

"We're not leaving you behind." He retorted.

"Please," She said weakly before fainting.

Elaine needed nothing else, she trusted that Morgana would be fine, she could hear Arthur's shouts above the others. "We need to go." She tugged on Mordred's hand and motioned for Aglain, however, there was the sound of a crossbow and an arrow was suddenly protruding from the druid's chest.

Elaine and Mordred fled before the soldier could reload his crossbow, they could hear him shout. "Prince Arthur! We have the Lady Morgana!"

She used her hood to cover her face out of fear of exposure, even if she wasn't caught, someone could recognize her. She and Mordred ducked behind a large incline, but were trapped and soon surrounded by three guards. Elaine grabbed the boy and held him close to her body as if to shield him from their weapons. Looking for an escape, seeing an opening between two of them. One of the soldiers shot off an arrow, missing them both, but it was enough to set Mordred off. His scream was only in their head, but it was enough to drown out every other thought. A burst of magic left him and hit the guards, sending them flying and knocking them unconscious. Elaine pulled Mordred away, feeling the energy draining from him and knowing if they were going to escape it had to be now.

They had no other encounters, but they could still hear the Camelot soldiers and the screams long after they had stopped being followed. She didn't stop tugging the boy after her until the moon was high in the sky. Elaine allowed them to stop then, while Mordred fell asleep quickly out of exhaustion, she could only stare at the trees around them brooding when the next threat would show.

It took a couple weeks, but Elaine managed to get Mordred back to safety. The village that they had reunited in was still a haven for druids and she was relieved she had been able to get him back to his people.

" _I don't understand."_ Mordred was arguing with her, his face blotchy with emotion that Elaine chose not to read into.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go back." She told him, gripping the straps of her bag tighter.

" _Why? You hate it there."_

"I can't explain it, Mordred." She sighed. Pulling him close into her arms one more time. "I'm sorry. You'll be safe here."

" _I'm not safe anywhere."_

"No, but you're a survivor." Neither had anything left to say, Elaine stepped away and after only minimal fumbling, she was able to climb into the saddle of the horse she had ridden in on. Courtesy of Iseldir. She hadn't explained her decision to him either, still, he had smiled cryptically and bid her farewell. They were the only two she had to say goodbye to, and she started settling in for her journey back to Camelot.


	2. Chp 2: Amending the Pendragon Legacy

**Hello all, my next update was not going to be for a few more days, but since I felt the need to prove that I wasn't about to flake off again, I'm gonna give an update now. Originally the following was going to be part of a larger chapter that converged with the Beauty and Beast episodes, instead you will be getting content now before that chapter. Chronologically, this chapter takes place after the Guinevere and Lancelot episode. Thank you for sticking with me, any feedback you have will be greatly appreciated. So leave a review, or message me privately if you're more comfortable with that! I will understand if you have questions after this chapter, and I'm more than willing to answer them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Elaine returned to Camelot as seamlessly as she expected, it wasn't seamless at all. Twice guards stopped her, once while she was riding through the lower town and again when she was at the entrance to the castle. Her heart thumping wildly as they held her up for questioning. They waved her through the first time, but it took longer to get passed the gate. Neither of the guards recognized her and her name wasn't enough to get by, it wasn't until a knight came down from the ramparts was there any lee-way.

The blonde knight approached them with an easy-going disposition, she was immediately hesitant of his help. "What's wrong here?"

"This girl is claiming that she lives in the castle," The guard with the uncomfortably loud voice answered much to everyone's annoyance. "I haven't seen her before and I'd recognize that face." He used his chin to gesture at her still atop her horse, after refusing to get down from it at their insistence.

She narrowed her eyes at him, various nasty thoughts coming to her mind at his words. The knight spoke before Elaine could choose what to answer first.

"Careful what you say," The knight scolded; meeting Elaine's hard gaze with a grin. "You're talking to a lady."

"What she says is true, huh?" The guard looked her up and down causing her to look ahead from sheer repulsion. "My apologies, m'lady."

"May I go then?"

"Aye," The guards moved back to allow her through, but before she could click her heels back, the knight stepped forward to take her reins.

"Allow me," He said, thinking himself very gallant for helping her.

Elaine hissed air in between her teeth, fighting to keep her mouth closed and any retorts that she could have said were silenced. Silently fuming as he led her into the courtyard, the traitorous horse following his directions amiably.

"Welcome back, Lady Elaine." The knight held out a hand to help her down from the horse with a kind smile.

She faked a smile in reply, wondering if she was supposed to know his name. Had they spoken before? Did he think they were acquaintances? He was very plain looking and so familiar to every other second son that entered knighthood. "Thank you." Her lips were tight as she replied.

"Let me take care of your horse," He turned to wave a servant forward, who would actually do the work and find a home for the mare in the castle's stables.

Not giving the man time to turn back around and continue the conversation, Elaine tore off her saddle bags with a grunt then sped away for sanctuary. She reached her quarters in record time, throwing herself on her lumpy bed with a long sigh. There were still things to do before she completely settled in. Finding her grandfather as her highest priority, and there were others who should be informed of her return. Instead of jumping to her feet, she rolled over into the dent in the mattress that had been made from the years being used by her, promising herself that she would only linger for a few minutes.

* * *

She lingered far longer than a few minutes; albeit it had no effect on delaying the inevitable, for it came stomping down the hall and pounding on her door. The sound causing her to jump out of bed in fright, her heart not slowing to a normal pace until she heard the masculine voice yell through the door. "Lord Monmouth! Are you in?" A groan came from Elaine, it was the prince at the door. She left her adjoining room to tug the lock and open the door for him. His decidedly unhappy face having only the slightest surprise on it, he had known she was here, but it was still unexpected to see her.

"My grandfather isn't here, check the library," Elaine informed him, they both knew that he had come looking for her, but she figured it was still worth a try. Not to mention that she gained amusement at seeing the muscles clench in his forehead.

"I will," Their eyes narrowed simultaneously, "Later." Arthur and Elaine were both prideful creatures that had apathetic reputations to uphold; neither wanted to admit that they missed each other unless the other did first. "Sir Gareth told me that you had arrived, I wasn't sure if it was true."

She thought it over, figuring that the knight that had helped her was this "Gareth". Now that she had the name for the face, he was definitely getting a hex put on him. "Well, clearly he was right. Was there anything else?"

"How was your aunt?"

A pause, she had to remember what lie she used to explain her disappearance.

"Is she feeling better?" Arthur prompted.

"Yes," Her hand reached for the door jam and clenched the wood tight, stabilizing her balance. "I assume so. She's dead."

Arthur immediately straightened his posture, his wary attitude obvious. "I'm sorry."

She didn't know why she bothered telling the truth, it would only make him uncomfortable and for those damned words come from him. An apology was meaningless, especially when Elaine considered that Arthur would be happy that there was one less sorceress in the world. "It's fine," She lied.

"Don't grieve too long." He tried amending. "Your aunt wouldn't want you to shut yourself in." He was kind enough not to say again.

"That's the thing about the dead, Arthur." Elaine seethed. "It doesn't matter what they want, they're dead. Better to forget."

Prince Arthur frowned, "Elaine. If this is about our brother-"

"No." She flinched at her harsh tone. "This is about me wanting a nap. It was a long journey." She began closing the door.

"Of course. Tonight, I'll-"

She moved his body out of the way, "No."

"Tomorrow then-"

She swiped his hand away from the jam, "I'll be busy."

"Elaine-"

"Good night, Arthur." The door closed.

* * *

Elaine watched as Gwen busied herself around her home, her hands refusing to idle as she swept the floor then dusted the cupboard. She hadn't been taking part of the conversation since Elaine first arrived at her door and took a seat at the table, setting her gift of flowers down. "Really, Gwen, your home is spotless. You're only going to get a blister if you continue at this rate." She spoke with bemusement, the woman's behavior starting to get suspicious.

"I'm happy that house is up to your standards, my lady." Gwen snapped back, her face going red as soon as the words were was out.

"Ouch," Elaine faked a wince, placing a hand on her heart. "Even the sweetest of kittens have claws." She lamented.

Gwen frowned in annoyance, taking a seat across from her friend. "That was unfair of me to say." She apologized, her look saying that she wasn't entirely regretful. After Elaine raised a brow and prompted her to spill her thoughts, Gwen spoke. "I know that you had to leave and that you lost your aunt, be that as it may, you did leave rather suddenly."

Elaine wanted to reply to a few things, yet she hung up on the fact that Gwen knew of her "dead aunt". She had only told one person. "Have you been talking with Arthur?"

Gwen paused, taken aback by her question and tone. "Is there a problem? Am I not allowed to?"

"No- I mean, you can. It's just… why would you want to?"

"We were talking about you. He told me about how he saw you yesterday and you slammed the door in his face-"

"Slam the door in his face," Elaine grumbled with a scoff.

"-And we spoke about how you've been gone a for a year, and in the past few days since you've been back, you have avoided everyone."

Elaine stared slack-jawed at Gwen, her brain catching up to what was happening rather slowly. "I can't believe this." She groaned, her head falling to her arms on the table.

Gwen held back a sigh, she had a feeling this was going to be her reaction. Tentatively, she reached out a hand to touch Elaine's arm. "I know that grief can be-"

Elaine jumped up, struggling off the bench much to her embarrassment. "No, not that. I don't care about that. Foremost, I'm not grieving. I'm always avoiding people, not because I'm sad- because I don't like people." She pointed a finger at Gwen, "If you're about to say something else, wait a moment 'cause I don't think I can handle this."

Gwen tried soothing Elaine, holding a hand up to wave off the accusatory finger. "I hardly think me trying to give you some advice is something you can't handle."

Elaine made an incredulous face, shaking her head vehemently, she was the one that couldn't stay still now. "Not _this._ " She waved her hand between her and Gwen. " _This_." She gestured wildly between her friend and the empty space next to her.

"Now, I'm confused."

"You _and_ Arthur!"

Gwen got to her feet rather indignantly, "Elaine!"

"Don't scold me! You're not my mother, and Arthur is most definitely not my father! Whatever strange thing that is happening between the two of you, will not be forced upon me!"

"There is nothing happening between me and Arthur!"

"Oh no!" Elaine grasped at her face, acting very erratically-in an almost therapeutic kind of way. "That was a terrible lie. I can't handle this."

"Elaine!" Gwen went around the table, her concern winning over her annoyance.

"Oh no! What about Lancelot!" She avoided her friend's hug. "You said you kissed him when he rescued you! Does Arthur know?"

Gwen winced at the memory, "He doesn't. And he doesn't need to. There will never be an Arthur and I. Never mind Lancelot, I don't know when—or if- I'll see him again."

"I can't handle this kind of stress Gwen." She relented, and the two hugged.

"Well, I'm sorry _you_ are feeling stressed out over this."

Elaine allowed a small smile, pulling Gwen tighter so she would not see it.

"Do not worry," She petted Elaine's golden hair. "We will grow into very old spinsters with no man in sight." Gwen joked and leaned back to put a hand on Elaine's smiling face.

"Speak for yourself, I plan on marrying a man taller than trees that will take me away from this dreadful place where will travel the world, preferably by boat."

* * *

On her way back from Gwen's, she was stopped again at the castle's gates. Grumbling to herself, as the guards forced her out of line and to the side where another knight was waiting for her. Thankfully, she did recognize this one. It was her blonde prince.

"Prince Arthur, to what do I owe this displeasure?" She regretted the joke not long after she said it as his face was scrunched up as if he had smelled the foulest thing.

Taking her by the arm and leading her inside the castle walls, it wasn't until they were out of earshot from everyone did he speak. "My father wants to speak with you." He warned.

She sobered at the thought, taking in the urgency of his tone. His head was ducked low to her ear and his steps were hastening inside, this was not going to be a pleasant meeting. In all the years that Elaine had lived in Camelot, not once had the king requested her in a private meeting. Even when her brother had been murdered, Uther didn't speak one word to her. Everything was done through courtesies, he didn't want anything to do with her to which she had been very grateful for.

With each step that she took towards the throne room, her heart sped a little faster. Different thoughts springing to mind about how she could escape, in spite of that, her arms were dead weight and her legs followed the direction Arthur led her in. They were announced at the door and were granted permission to enter the council meeting that was taking place. There was no doubt they knew why she was brought forth, and their looks weren't calming at all. The high-born lords not even bothering to hide their cruel indifference to her, the odd looks the knights were giving her as they walked around her, and Gaius- well, his face seemed strangely sympathetic. The king asked for the room to be cleared, as the room emptied out, the ringing in her ears filtered out also.

The room was clear of all except for the Pendragons. King Uther looked between his son and disheveled girl, then gestured Arthur towards the door. "You too, Arthur."

"Father, I'd like to stay for this."

"Denied."

Still, Arthur lingered by Elaine's side. After a moment where Uther didn't waver, the prince gave a small bow to his father and turned for the door. "I'll be outside." He assured her as he passed by, closing the large doors on her way out.

She hadn't bothered looking at the king before, but when the door closed, their hard stares met. Elaine wouldn't let him see her scared. For the longest minute, the king only assessed her. Then he stepped behind his throne as if to remind her where the power was, he spoke. "You've been gone for a long time again."

"Almost a year, your grace."

"A long time." He repeated. "Are you to make a habit of these trips?" At her confusion, he continued with a tight smile. "Did you think that I didn't know when a traitor's daughter disappeared for years at a time? Where were you this time?"

"I had an aunt in Nemeth."

"Is that so? Lord Monmouth told me that your aunt was in Mercia."

Elaine froze, cursing her grandfather and herself.

"No matter."

She breathed out relief.

"These trips will stop."

"My King-"

His face turned angry and he held a gloved hand up to silence her. "You will hold your tongue and not speak unless I ask you a question. This isn't a debate, it is a command."

When Elaine didn't argue, he watched in satisfaction as she glared at the ground instead. "I do not trust you, girl, but I am willing to allow you to earn it. You could be of some use to me, and the council has argued for you. I find myself in agreement with them."

Elaine met his eyes with suspicion, unsure of what he could possibly mean.

"You have been gone for a year?"

"Yes, your grace."

"You had your name day during that time?"

She hesitated, "Yes." At his glare, she quickly added. "Your grace."

He paced behind his chair, glancing at the papers that were spread over the table still. The council hadn't collected them. There were different records about financials, trade agreements, taxes; near the end, where different documents detailing the genealogy of his knights. Most seemed to be about the low-born knights.

"How old are you now?"

"Sixteen, your grace."

"A woman grown."

She didn't bother arguing.

"Your grandfather told me that you are educated," He did not sound pleased by this.

Elaine was very proud of the fact. "I am, your grace. I had a tutor a few years back." She smiled at the fond memory of begging the man to agree to teach her. He had been a scholar, foreign and well-versed in the world. He was nomadic, loved to learn and knew that each place had its own lesson to teach. It was the bribery of all that the Royal Library had to offer to get him to consent, and most of the time he would pile work before her and seclude himself with whatever book had chosen for the day.

"Which arts are you accomplished in?"

Elaine hesitated. "I was taught history, arithmetic-"

Uther spoke over her, "You do not understand what I said. I asked which arts."

She did understand what he meant, Elaine had not been deterred by his hardly veiled implication that he meant a "woman's" subjects. "I know literature, poetry, language." He waved his hand for her to skip all of that. "I can play the lute, your grace."

"That's well enough." He stopped her from saying anything else. A benefit for her, as the only other skill Elaine had left, was in darts.

King Uther frowned in distaste, deciding that it was useless to continue, he skipped to the end of their conversation. "You are a Monmouth." She nodded, a sinking feeling in her chest. "I am at liberty to change that. Arthur is my heir, he will inherit the throne and all that comes with it. My legacy will continue with him, but the Pendragon legacy needs more. I will admit you back into the family name, you have the blood already. I will bequeath you the land that belongs in your line, the ones that were taken for treason." He reminded her with a grim look. "You will be given a small allowance from the coffers, you can't be looking like that in court. You will carry the Pendragon name with honor, and everyone will know of your status. No longer the traitor's daughter, now the King's niece. The black stain of that traitor will be forgotten, and the Pendragon legacy will continue for generations. Creating a dynasty for the family name in Camelot."

There was silence.

Elaine's had kept her face low so that the king could not see her reaction to the news. Truth be told, she wasn't entirely sure what her reaction was. The land and money was too good to be true, to be admitted back would mean that her status would only be second to Uther and Arthur. It would guarantee her safety and survival. But each time Uther reminded her of her father, her throat felt tighter, her hands clenched tighter, and her eyes burned hotter. So she hid her face, knowing he would see her tears as a weakness.

King Uther looked at the woman, he saw the red face and knew she was crying. "You should thank me," He spoke harshly.

She regained control over her emotions and swallowed thickly, no tear had fallen so she did not need to wipe at her cheeks. "Thank you, my king."

"There will be a ceremony. Before the whole court so they will know the Pendragon line is growing. When you have earned my trust and I find you adequate, you will marry and be sent to your predecessor's land to live outside of court. Where you will happily raise many children. The Pendragon name must continue for generations."

"My king?" Elaine interrupted, her hands shaking in anger behind her back. "You speak of my marriage and children, yet I have no engagement. Or even suitors. Do you have a plan for that as well?"

He didn't understand her sarcasm, he did know that she spoke without any prompting and that was enough to insult him. "I do." He walked forward to put a hand on the list of all of Camelot's knights. "I have many good knights. Many who would go past their strength if I meant being a part of the Pendragon dynasty. When you prove yourself, I will choose your suitor. And he will owe me for it." King Uther grinned, "He will thank me for the chance of silencing your tongue. And rid me of the sight of you."

Elaine was to be the prized cow at auction, and Uther had guaranteed her to the highest bidder. She was going to be sick. She was going to kill someone.

This was not a reward, it was a punishment. It was imprisoning her with a marriage contract-Uther will get away with too because he is the king. She already learned from the druids that there was no running from his wrath. So if he wanted to play a game of wills, she will play. She will win, there was no way Elaine would let herself be given as a slave to whatever nobleman that could swing a sword the hardest.

He will come to regret this, Uther had only reminded her where the power lay and how it could switch hands. Elaine's father had been a prince, with this inheritance, she would become a princess. King Uther will his grasp on the crown, and she will never marry a knight. She swore it.

"Leave, now." Uther dismissed her with a raised hand.

She left the room with a low bow, "Your grace."

The doors opened by the soldiers outside before Elaine could lay a hand on them. She continued her part as the demure woman as she exited, holding her head high. It wasn't until she saw Arthur's shamed face did she let the facade drop. Rounding on him with the fiercest glare and taking his arm- dragging him to a deserted corridor. They held the silence for a moment, Elaine spoke. "Did you know about this?"

Arthur shook his head, "No." She believed him. "He has been keeping me busy with the Knights. Now I know why."

She continued to glare at him, seeing his remorse and easing off her strong grip on his arm. Elaine nodded, choosing not to direct her anger at Arthur. He tried smiling in reassurance, "I need you to trust me on this. I can make sure that the knight you marry is an honorable one."

Elaine's face scrunched up, taking a step back from him. Arthur had asked more of her than he realized. Trust was a sore spot for her, and she had been burned one too many times by putting her trust in someone else's hands. "I don't." She said vehemently. "I won't marry a man that is chosen for me. I won't be handed off like some kind of token, a reward for whichever dog barks loudest."

Arthur frowned, they were his knights she was talking about after all. "Then choose one. I can make sure that Uther will pick them."

"It's not as simple as that."

"It can be."

"No, it can't. This isn't just a prize to be given away." She mocked the king in a low voice, "Oh, congratulations on knocking your fellow knight off of his horse in a tournament. Now you get to have a dance with the prettiest girl at the ball." She punched Arthur's arm, trying to knock off the dumb grin he got at her impression of Uther. "This is _marriage._ I will have to be with this man until my last day. He will expect me to be quiet, and flatter my lashes whenever he does something impressive for a dunce. He will expect me to run his house and play second fiddle to his. He will know that Uther has no warmth for me in his heart, so he will feel no obligation to treat me right. I will be in prison while he will be made the third most powerful man in Camelot." Elaine didn't bother stopping with her honest words, in spite of the disconcerted look Arthur was giving here. "That's not even the end of it. I will have to mother his children. Uther will be expecting a whole brood of them. And do you know where children come from? I do, and I will not consent to a man touching me when I didn't even consent to the marriage."

"I realize that." Arthur—severely cowed- tried placating Elaine, thinking she was about to do something rash. "I heard what Uther said. He will be giving you title, money, land- does that mean nothing?"

"No, it doesn't." Elaine straightened her shoulders, reminding herself that this was something she had to do. "Which is why I will accept Uther's offer, and for all intents and purposes be the perfect bride."

"And then?"

She hesitated.

"I don't know- _yet_."

King was true to his word, the following week was spent preparing for Elaine induction into the Pendragon family. The actual action was Uther signing a few papers, giving her the title and land with the promise of money. Instead of keeping it simple; the king invited all of the court to watch as he paraded Elaine into the throne. Had her kneel, and pledge her loyalty to the crown. It was a power-play, not just on her, but for the whole kingdom. The reception for it was as expected, the nobility pleased that the willful girl had been subdued and already making plans on how they could use it to their advantage. The Knights were kind and many introduced themselves to her, thinking that it would give them favor over the rest. It didn't, it only gave her the names of the ones that leered at her. The ones that would later be sent away on a mission by Arthur, he and Elaine would watch them struggle in amusement.

That night was a reflection of the day; still bowed to her knees, the dark contrasting against the pale light, Elaine would hear a deafening wail in the silence. She did not grieve, that had long since slipped from her grasp if it was ever there, to begin with. Instead, there was only guilt constricting inside her soul as the dead would come for her. She would pray for forgiveness, knowing she deserved none, and vow to them justice, knowing that they would never have it.


	3. Chp 3: The Troll and The Beast: Part 1

**Hello all, here's the first part of the next two chapters. These follow the Beauty and the Beast episodes. I always loved these episodes, mostly cause it's mostly comedy and Bradley James acting is more amazing than normal in them. Plus, Uther straight up sleeps with a troll. 5 out of 5 recommend. I also found out while doing some research that a lot of people didn't like these episodes? Because there's a lot of bathroom humor? Can someone explain this to me? I still think that they are good episodes. Oh well.**

 **Also, so where I'm at now with my writing is that updates should every ten days or so. In the past three weeks of written over 14,000 words or so. I'm not counting what I wrote for the last chapter in book one, because most of that was written over several months and it was only the last scene that I wrote recently. I keep up with all of my editings, it doesn't take longer than two days, I use two processors to help me with it(and yet some things still slip through the cracks). Each chapter right now is maintaining around 5000 words, so a little over a week is seeming to be when I update. Despite whether it's completely original scenes or insert scenes. So it isn't editing or coming up with ideas of the plot, that matter time wise. It's just the writing itself that takes longest because I'm very obsessive and nit-picky. Unless I stop cutting up chapters like I've done with two and three, now three and four. But I don't think I will anytime soon, even though I wish that I didn't have to, I don't want to make you guys wait for an update more than two or three weeks. Ten days isn't the best, I know, but it's better than waiting months. So I'm going to count it as a win.**

 **Thanks guys for sticking in with me, hope you enjoy and if you don't leave a comment or message me. I will argue with you, cause I'm very argumentative. Even if you do like, I will probably still argue with you... But in a cool way. :)**

* * *

Elaine had spent the last two weeks avoiding the court, including her only two friends that she counted in that congregation. The few times she spoke with Arthur was tense, she wasn't willing to drop the bitterness of her predicament and he was bearing the brunt of it; he wasn't at fault, she knew, but his alignment with Uther was too close to forgive easily. Once, she went to speak with the prince to make peace. At the sight of the knights that were speaking with him, she quickly turned around for the hills. In fact, Elaine had spent more time avoiding knights in the past few weeks than she did when she was with the druids. She hadn't noticed how many of them there were, and their presence was strikingly apparent. One knight even had wandered into the library one afternoon. Elaine assumed he had wandered, there was no rational reason for a knight of Camelot turning up, he must have been lost. She didn't know for sure, the moment she heard the sound of chain mail clinking, Elaine had immediately dived behind a bookcase to hide. Not willing to risk the chance, rightfully so, she stayed hidden until the knight left after a few minutes of lingering by her grandfather's empty desk.

She had to hide many times in different situations, once spending an entire afternoon in the pantry in the kitchens when knights came in for a late lunch. It was her time with Morgana that was sacrificed to this cause, the lady always seemed to be spending her time in her rooms and whenever Elaine tried visiting, a troupe of knights would be lingering in the halls on that wing of the castle.

When the court was being called together, Elaine used the unorganized time to rush into the council chambers at the last moment, securing a spot between Morgana and Gwen. The chance encounter with a knight was cut as she was protected by the one woman that scared the knights more than Arthur.

The arrival of Lady Catrina of House Tregor was announced, the beautiful woman entering with an odd servant behind, his awkward gait making her graceful steps appear even more in contrast.

King Uther seemed entranced by her, as did the court, "Lady Catrina, is it really you?"

"I can hardly believe it myself," Despite the fact that she was conveying her weariness, her voice had the same kind of grace and its lilt was baffling.

"We had tidings from the north that the House of Tregor had fallen to invaders."

"All you heard was true, my lord, and worse."

"Your father, the king?"

"Gone, sire." Lady Catrina lowered the distance between her and the king by taking delicate steps forward. "The enemy attacked without warning. We were outnumbered five to one. He could not endure. I would never have survived had it not been for my faithful servant Jonas. But we did survive, and we have made it this far…"

Cartina swooned into King Uther's arms, Elaine begrudgingly admitted that it had been a well-played move. Well-timed, earning most of the court's sympathies including the king's.

"Forgive me, my lord. I fear my trials have taken a toll."

"Your sufferings are beyond imagining, my lady. It would be an honor to help you in any way we can." The king lingered, holding the women longer than was needed.

"A bed for the night would be most welcome."

"And consider yourselves our esteemed guests. It's the least we can do."

Lady Catrina returned to her feet with her servant close, thanked the king generously. The court was adjourned and the nobles began milling out. Elaine kept close to Morgana's arm, the crowd parting for them; she knew it was a perk of Morgana's feistiness and not a benefit of her newfound position. The only change with her was that the knights would stare longer than they had before and would try speaking to her as if they were already intimate. Morgana realizing that she was not just being used as a shield and that was being followed back to her rooms, sped up her pace for Elaine. Upon arrival, the lingered only for a moment in silence when Gwen gathered the linens and promised to bring lunch back for them in a bit.

Elaine was first to take a seat at the table. "This is getting ridiculous." She groaned, hamming it up a bit. "My life of peace is gone forever."

Morgana sat down across from her, a small smile on her red lips. "It is amusing to watch." She teased. "The other day I saw you duck behind a large vase of flowers to avoid the knights, then they tipped over you and soaked your dress. The squawk you made had everyone looking not just the knights."

"I didn't squawk." She grumbled, leaning her chin on her fist.

Morgana continued, "I don't think I have ever seen you run as fast as you did."

"I had a pressing engagement." She quipped.

There was a pause as their banter sobered. "Hopefully there won't be any other kind of engagements." Morgana tried placating to the younger woman.

Elaine rubbed her lips together, "Yes. Which is why I've been avoiding any chance for them to speak with me. I figure if I keep my distance they won't want to marry me. An awkward and rude little girl, who would want to tie themselves to that?"

"Except you're not a little girl anymore. You have grown into a young woman, a pretty one too. I started getting suitors when I was your age, only I had Uther to threaten treason on any man that tried getting too close to me."

"Speaking of." Elaine prompted, jumping at the chance for a change in subject. "How has it been with him since your return?"

"Rather simple," Morgana answered, her hostility apparent not only in her tone. "It's easy to play the part as the victim when it's all he sees me as. I know him better than anyone, I know who he expects me to be and he suspects nothing. Uther's blindness is only helping me continue in this act."

"I trust you to do your part, but hopefully it won't be for much longer."

Morgana was curious to know more about what Elaine was implying, but the girl steered the conversation away again and she followed amiably. The spoke for the next hour and continued through lunch, it wasn't until a courier arrived at the door did they stop. The boy gave Morgana and Elaine each a note, requesting their presence for dinner tonight with King Uther and Lady Catrina.

"Why is he using the formality?" Morgana asked, turning the note over in her hand.

"I try not to waste time on questioning his decisions." Elaine unhelpfully answered.

"King Uther _and_ Lady Catrina," Morgana repeated, stressing the word with an up-tilted brow and sending a snide look to Elaine.

She shuddered at the thought, guessing that they should be getting used to the idea. "This should be fun."

* * *

The evening Elaine arrived at the dining chamber in one of her formal gowns much to her displeasure. It was a nice dress, she felt pretty in it and liked how it felt against her skin, but she couldn't help being annoyed that it was getting wasted on the current dinner. She sat sullenly next to Prince Arthur, thankfully as far from the king and his new lady friend as she could manage. Her only comfort was that Arthur seemed as displeased as she was, his fake princely smile on his face as he tried conversing with Lady Catrina.

Elaine ignored most of them, only saying a few words of greeting, using the arrival of food as an excuse to keep her mouth otherwise occupied.

"Well, this is wonderful. Thank you." Lady Catrina said and smiled demurely at the king, Elaine had resolutely decided that her voice was not pleasant and was in fact annoying.

"It's an honor. The Houses of Tregor and Pendragon have been allies for as… well, as long as anyone can remember." Uther replied, entirely smitten.

"My father often spoke of you, my lord."

"And I will remember him always."

Arthur took the opportunity to intercede in the conversation. "I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to meet him."

"I'm sorry too. For the House of Tregor is no more."

"No, Catrina, it lives on in you."

Elaine fought from groaning in disgust.

"I only wish that were true."

"It is, my lady. Your courage, your modesty. And you are as you always were, ever since you were a child."

"Ah. I fear I am much changed since then, my lord."

"Oh yes, it's true. You are far more beautiful now."

Arthur was completely appalled by the scene, while Morgana faked a pleasant smile. Elaine increased the pace that she was eating, doing her best to avoid looking anywhere but her plate. The lavish spread of food was one thing she was blessed with.

The Prince hurriedly faked a yawn. "I'm sorry, hard day's training. If you'll excuse me." He apologized as he rose from his chair.

Catrina replied, "Of course."

"Arthur." The king affirmed.

Morgana then rose herself, her eyes catching with Arthur's. "I should retire myself."

Elaine was oblivious to what was happening, continuing to eat from a chicken leg as those around her stared. She finally looked up when Catrina coughed loudly. She swallowed her large bite, "Excuse me?" Elaine questioned their stares.

"You're excused." King Uther responded, purposefully taking her words the wrong way.

She continued to sit still, her mouth hanging upon as her brow furrowed in annoyance. Arthur took the chance to pull on her arm, discretely moving her from her chair. Elaine made a sharp noise, hurriedly grabbing her plate from the table as she was lead out of the room by Arthur and Morgana. Their annoyed looks not stop her from eating.

"Was taking _that_ with you necessary?" Arthur asked, letting go of her arm once they had exited into the hall.

Elaine grinned, not in the least chagrined. "You should never waste good food."

"I'm returning to my chamber," Morgana announced.

Arthur nodded, following after her. "I'm heading to bed as well."

Elaine was left alone, finishing what was left on her plate nonplussed. She turned on her heel and headed for the kitchens, to return her plate and beg for dessert.

* * *

The Lady Catarina had only been in Camelot for a few days when the king called in the court for an announcement. Again, Elaine used time to her advantage and secured her spot next to Morgana; thinking herself clever for managing to avoid any social contact, her ego high ended abruptly when she met eyes with a knight. The man then taking several steps closer to her.

Elaine spun around and pulled Morgana like a shield between her and the knight, stopping his advances. Lady Morgana was amused by all of it, though decide to begin conversation before Elaine started building a wall out of all of the noblewomen. "What do you think this is about?" She asked coolly.

Elaine straightened her posture, focusing on the question and not the knights that were milling about as if they weren't a threat to her nature. "Hopefully a feast or a ball. Or a fair. That would be fun, and I have recently come into some money that is burning to be spent."

Morgana smiled, "We might have one."

Elaine tilted her head in a silent question.

"You know-" Morgana mimicked the sound of wedding bells, causing them both to giggle at the thought and poor imitation.

Their laughter ceased when the king entered the chambers with Lady Catrina on his arm. He didn't waste time getting to the front of the room and commanding everyone's attention. "Thank you all for coming. You are, no doubt, wondering why I have gathered you here today..."

Elaine's eyes wandered as the king droned on, her eyes picking out where each bright red cloak was at and their fellows. She then noticed a strange character with big ears sneaking around the crowd, Merlin seemed to be going unnoticed as he snuck behind the pillars. She couldn't hear what was coming from his mouth, but it was unmistakable when his eyes flashed. Elaine's head swung around to who Merlin had directed his spell at, the Lady Catrina.

"I could not hope to have made a better match." King Uther was finishing. "I hope you will all share in our joy."

Elaine and Morgana dutifully joined in the applause. The king thanked everyone, while his lady headed for the door with her graceful smile that was always fixed on her face. Her hunched servant following after her. Merlin did not waste time in exiting either, whatever his plan was, it didn't work if you went by the frown on his face. Morgana turned to speak with Elaine but found the spot next to her empty.

Rushing out the chamber to demand answers from Merlin, she barely caught herself in time when a knight stepped into her path. Elaine couldn't hold back a gasp, her feet sliding against the stone after her abrupt stop and loss of balance.

The knight quickly reached out a hand to steady her, "Princess!"

Elaine balked at the formality, quickly putting space between them and discreetly removing his hand from her elbow. "Something must have been spilled here." She accused, her hands going to her skirts and clenching onto the fabric, not wanting to admit that the knight had scared her.

"Must have," The knight conceded with a grin, they both knew that nothing had spilled on the ground and that it was her own clumsiness that induced the slip-up.

There was a pause where she waited for him to say something else, he didn't. "Uh," Elaine smiled in hesitation. "Sir Knight- Leon." She briefly struggled with his name. "Was there something I could do for you?"

He shook his head, his expression still warm. "Actually, there's something I can do for you." Leon held out an arm, the nobles ambling around them from the chamber room. "Could we go somewhere to speak more privately?"

Elaine wavered.

"In plain sight," He amended. " The courtyard, perhaps?"

She nodded and linked arms with him, the courtyard was in no way romantic and she was intrigued by what he had to offer. "Lead the way, Ser."

He led her on one of the shortcuts, down a hall that was generally used only for the servants. Upon entering the courtyard, he kept them in one of the attached walkways. They could look out, and others in, but they were given their own seclusion from everyone that passed by. Elaine separated their arms for pretense, and their pace slowed to a crawl. She ended their idle talk of weather, "Now do tell, Ser knight, what can you do for me?"

"You're skeptical," He joked as though they were friends.

"You're observant." She didn't hide her sardonic tone.

"Prince Arthur talked with me about your predicament." Leon decided that it be best if he got to the point, seeing she wasn't amused. "I must admit that I was with the council when we decided that you be reinstated in the Pendragon family. I didn't speak in support of it, but I didn't advocate against it either." He waited to see if she would respond, continuing when Elaine didn't. "I'm not comfortable with the idea of you being used to advance a knight's nobility. I have sisters. Prince Arthur spoke to me about an idea of his, to lessen the pressure you are facing and placate the king's wishes."

"And that is?" Elaine asked, hesitant in being hopeful, Arthur's plans in the past did not tend to work it as he meant them to.

"For all intents and purposes, I am to be your suitor. I will keep other knights from making any unwanted advances, and the king will not suspect a thing."

"That could work." Elaine pondered the idea, her brows furrowing. "But you will not actually be a suitor?" He shook his head. "Why not?" She did not think she would be affronted at it, yet Elaine slightly was. "Not that I want you to be, I mean- why don't you want to marry me? Is it because you're too old?"

"I'm not old!" Now Leon was offended. He looked her over, "Although, yes, you are a bit young for me. That doesn't make me old, you're just young."

"Alright, alright." Elaine raised her hands up, a smile coming to her face. "I'm willing to go with this plan, but if anyone finds out, I will put the blame on Arthur."

"I will inform the prince," He joked. "But I think he'll understand that."

* * *

It wasn't until later that evening that Elaine was able to confront Merlin, catching him in one of the lower halls and following in his steps. He was definitely trying to sneak around, it brought her a lot of satisfaction when she jumped him from behind and made him shout. They tousled to the ground, Merlin quickly getting back to his feet. Trying to seem unaffected and taciturn, but Elaine could see that his pride had been bruised.

"What are you doing down here?" Merlin asked, dusting himself off.

"What are _you_ doing down here?" She shot back, lingering on the ground. Her grin was large enough that it stretched her cheeks. Somehow, Elaine had missed him.

"I asked you first."

"Yes, but I outrank you."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Elaine stood up from the ground, ruffling her skirts to get rid of the dust. "It means I could have you in the stocks for ruining my pretty dress."

"It's not that pretty."

Elaine faked a gasp, putting her hand to her chest. "Take that back."

"I won't lie to you."

She smiled, "Fine. Now, you'll tell me what you are doing down here? Does it have to do with you trying to enchant Lady Catrina?"

"I wasn't trying to enchant her. I was trying to disenchant her." He rebutted.

"Why would you do that?"

Merlin paused, "She's a troll."

"Oh." Elaine peered around the halls. "Is the troll down here?"

He tried hiding his surprise that she believed him, not that he was being dishonest, but it usually took a lot longer for someone to accept it. "Her nest is down here. Where she keeps her potions that make her look like the Lady Catrina."

Elaine nodded and headed down one of the halls, "Alright. Let's go find them." Merlin sped after her, his long legs striding past her shorter ones. "How are we going to destroy her potions? Fire? Water? Magic?"

"I was just going to give them to Gaius."

"Of course, you were."

Merlin turned down a corner where the worst smells were coming from, he reached out a hand to turn her with him but didn't notice when she flinched away from his touch. "This is it." He confirmed, entering the room at the end. A large pile of various rotten foods, hay, and feces. There was a small moment, where they both pushed the other ahead towards the nest to get the other to search for the potions.

"Merlin!" Elaine yelled when he provoked her and her slippered foot stepped in something brown and foul smelling.

There was a cackle behind them and another strange noise, Merlin and Elaine looked behind them to see the troll and Jonas at the entrance. "You won't find anything in there." The troll crowed. "You may possess some magic, wretch, but you are no match for me." The troll magically collapsed the tunnel entrance, trapping Merlin and Elaine inside.

Merlin's disbelief was forgotten when he felt a sharp punch to his arm, Elaine glowering at him as she did. "Ow!" He yelled moving away from her and setting down his torch.

"This your fault." She meandered around all of the trash, settling down near the entrance and as far as possible from the nest. Elaine was right in assuming that this was going to be awhile, she used her skirts as padding as she sat on a large stone.

He went to the rubble that now blocked their only exit, putting his hands on it and testing the integrity of it.

"Let's go to the troll's nest!" She mocked Merlin. "I can destroy her potions! I can save the day again!"

Merlin rounded on her in anger, "Be quiet, Elaine. At least I'm trying! You didn't even know that she was a troll!"

Elaine was quiet, her mouth snapping shut as her cheeks burned. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she spoke again. "Why are just pushing on it? Try your magic."

Merlin didn't bother turning around, "I can't remember any spells." He answered.

"Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol." Elaine told him, not looking at him either.

Merlin hesitated, "Icabie paet stanol?"

"No." She over enunciates her words as she repeated them. "Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol."

He took a few steps back from the rubble, "Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol?"

"Yes."

Merlin raised his hand and repeated the words again, this time putting his magic behind it. " _Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol_." Nothing happened. Merlin said as much.

"You have to try again," Elaine informed him. "Troll magic is very strong, and those rocks still feel it. It's going to be awhile before the remnants of it are gone."

"You don't know anything to speed up the process?"

"No, I was taught that it was better to avoid trolls altogether, rather than face them head on. That's a battle not easily won." She looked from the rocks to Merlin. "Clearly."

Merlin sighed, his breath steadying himself before he tried the spells again. And again, and again. Hours passed and it was well into the night, but Merlin continued to try to knock the rubble out of the way.

"At this rate, it might be faster to just pick each rock out." Elaine scoffed. She had settled more comfortably on the floor and was using her cloak as a blanket, leaning her back against the wall. Staring down Merlin when he scowled back at her.

"You could try helping. Our joint magic could-"

Elaine held up a hand, "Let me stop you right there. Why would _I_ help you stop Uther from marrying a _troll_?" Despite her exhaustion, she started cracking up laughing. Elaine had been laughing intermittently while trapped in this room, the thought of the wedding soon taking place bringing her so much glee. "What a _joyous_ occasion."

Merlin sighed, "I thought it was unlikely before I even said it."

Elaine continued to grin, "What's the story anyhow?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is the troll wanting to marry Uther? Did he kill her parents? Sibling? Lover?" She chuckled, "Or is the servant that he oppressed?"

"No, they just want Camelot's gold… and uh, jewels."

"That's it? There isn't a revenge plot between them?"

"No, just greed."

"That's rather boring, and yet, a change from the normal. I suppose it would be a troll that would go against the quota just for their own greed. Gold is-"

"Elaine!" Merlin hushed her. "I'm trying to concentrate."

Elaine rolled her eyes, conceding to him and staying silent. Several more hours passed when she was awoken by the sound of rocks blowing apart and crashing against stone. She sat up with a start, blearily watching as Merlin ran out of the room. She hurried after him, taking deep lungfuls of air when the stench was behind her. The reached the Red Ribbon Chamber with morning light streaming in from the windows. The troll's servant simultaneously stepped in Merlin's way, stopping them from going any farther.

"Master Merlin, can I help you? Are you lost?" Jonas asked with false niceties.

"Step aside, Jonas."

"The King's wedding is by invitation only."

"I said, get out of my way!"

"So sorry, but I regret to say, that you are not invited."

Elaine laughed at that, and stayed behind as Merlin began fighting with Jonas. From her point of view it was amusing to watch. She did gain an unhealthy amount of satisfaction in watching Merlin struggle in the fight. It wasn't until Jonas picked Merlin off of the ground by his neck, that she thought about interfering. Merlin used his own magic to knock Jonas into the wall, knocking him near unconscious- a falling vase finished the job.

Merlin ran into the the throne room, pushing the door open with the help of Elaine. The large applause drowned out the noise of their outburst, only the guards behind the doors startled at the sight of them. Elaine's grandfather finished presiding over the ceremony as the new couple smiled at each other and the crowd. The wedding ceremony was finished.


End file.
